


Th' Inconstant Moon

by Daiong



Series: Pulse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References to Shakespeare, foot worship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: “นี่ก็ถือเป็นเรื่องใหม่สำหรับฉันเหมือนกัน อาจตอบครอบคลุมคำถามทั้งหมดที่อยู่ในหัวนายไม่ได้ เอาเป็นว่า ฉันอยากจะพูดถากถางนายมากกว่านี้มั้ง ยามากุจิก็มักจะทำอะไรที่ฉันบอกอยู่แล้ว แค่ว่า คราวนี้จะถือว่าเป็นรูปแบบของเราด้วย ใช่ไหมล่ะ หารูปแบบที่นายชอบ”ยามากุจิแทบจะรู้สึกเหมือนสึกิชิมะคิดเตรียมถ้อยคำดังกล่าวเอาไว้แล้วอย่างไรอย่างนั้น ไม่ก็คิดเรื่องนี้มาสักพักแล้ว
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Pulse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849498
Kudos: 3





	Th' Inconstant Moon

**Author's Note:**

> เขียนภายใต้หัวข้อ WEEK 1 : the moon | พระจันทร์ ของ [#Tsukiallweeklyth](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Tsukiallweeklyth?src=hashtag_click) ค่ะ
> 
> บังเอิญอ้างอิงเชคสเปียร์ฉากเดียวกับเรื่องสั้น [ไมเคิลกับอานนท์](https://www.readawrite.com/a/3ef13ade5742ddc91fc3426ee8a39a2a) ของเราเลยค่ะ มันไหลไปเอง 55

สึกิชิมะไม่เคยเสียเวลาค้นข้อมูล เมื่อเขาตั้งเป้าหมายแล้ว

รู้ตัวอีกที ยามากุจิก็พบว่าตัวเองตกลงกับการใช้สัญญาณไฟจราจร – ‘สีเขียว’ คือ ไปต่อได้ ‘สีเหลือง’ คือ ชะลอตรวจดู โดยไม่จำเป็นต้องหยุด และ ‘สีแดง’ คือ หยุด คำเหล่านี้คือคำที่ทั้งเขาและสึกิชิมะสามารถเลือกใช้เวลาใดก็ได้ที่ต้องการ

ฟังดูไม่ซับซ้อน แต่สึกิชิมะก็เสริมว่า “ยังไงก็ตาม เราไม่เคยเล่นอะไรแบบนี้ มีความเป็นไปได้ว่าอาจไม่ชินหรือไม่ได้นึกถึงสัญญาณพวกนี้ทันที” และพวกเขาไม่พร้อมจะออกไปหาคำแนะนำจากใครโดยตรง ยามากุจิไม่แน่ใจว่าพวกเขาจะมีวันทำแบบนั้นด้วยซ้ำ “ฉะนั้น สำหรับช่วงแรก เวลาบอกกันว่า ‘ไม่โอเคจริง ๆ’ จะถือว่าหมายความตามนั้นแล้วกัน” สึกิชิมะสรุป

“เข้าใจล่ะ สึกกี้”

สึกิชิมะหรี่ตามอง ราวไม่วางใจกับท่าทีสบายอารมณ์เกินคาด ยามากุจิจึงพูดทวนตามความเข้าใจของตัวเองให้อีกฝ่ายฟังอีกที กระทั่งสึกิชิมะพยักหน้า ดูพอใจในที่สุด

“มีคำถามสินะ” สึกิชิมะเอ่ย คล้ายอ่านอากัปกิริยาของอีกคนออก “ถามมาสิ”

ยามากุจิรู้สึกว่าใบหูอุ่นขึ้น “ทำไมสึกกี้ถึงใช้สัญญาณ... หมายถึง เพราะอะไรถึง—อะไรที่ทำให้... เลือกใช้...”

สึกิชิมะเลิกคิ้ว แม้ยามากุจิจะเป็นคนขี้ตื่น แต่ก็มีให้เห็นไม่บ่อยที่จะเรียบเรียงประโยคไม่ได้ขนาดนี้ “เป็นสัญญาณพื้นฐานที่ชัดเจนออกนี่” เขาพูดเสียงลื่นไหล

“สึกกี้ก็รู้ว่าฉันไม่ได้หมายความว่าแบบนั้น”

“อืม” สึกิชิมะเงยมองเพดานห้องนอนตน “นี่ก็ถือเป็นเรื่องใหม่สำหรับฉันเหมือนกัน อาจตอบครอบคลุมคำถามทั้งหมดที่อยู่ในหัวนายไม่ได้ เอาเป็นว่า ฉันอยากจะพูดถากถางนายมากกว่านี้มั้ง ยามากุจิก็มักจะทำอะไรที่ฉันบอกอยู่แล้ว แค่ว่า คราวนี้จะถือว่าเป็นรูปแบบของเราด้วย ใช่ไหมล่ะ หารูปแบบที่นายชอบ”

ยามากุจิแทบจะรู้สึกเหมือนสึกิชิมะคิดเตรียมถ้อยคำดังกล่าวเอาไว้แล้วอย่างไรอย่างนั้น ไม่ก็คิดเรื่องนี้มาสักพักแล้ว

“ค่ำแล้ว นายควรกลับนะ” สึกิชิมะเอ่ย ช่วงหลัง ๆ ยามากุจิมาค้างบ้านเขาบ่อยขึ้นก็จริง แต่ไม่ใช่วันธรรมดา

“อื้อ”

สึกิชิมะเดินออกไปส่งยามากุจิที่หน้าบ้าน ก่อนจะพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเบาอารมณ์ว่า “อ้อ อีกอย่าง ยามากุจิ”

“หือ?”

“ให้ลองสัมผัสตัวเอง แต่ไม่ให้ถึง”

ยามากุจิไม่แน่ใจว่าตาเขาจะเบิกกว้างกว่าตอนนี้ได้ไหม ในขณะที่สึกิชิมะดูประหนึ่งพูดเรื่องพยากรณ์อากาศวันถัดไป

“จะไม่ถามว่านายทำเองบ่อยแค่ไหน” สึกิชิมะกล่าวต่อไป “จะไม่บอกให้ทำบ่อยแค่ไหนด้วย แค่ว่า ไม่ต้องถึง จนกว่าฉันจะอนุญาตแล้วกันนะ เข้าใจไหม”

ยามากุจิยืนรากงอกอยู่ที่เดิม เขารู้จักสีหน้าของสึกิชิมะแทบทุกรูปแบบ และความผ่อนคลายที่เห็นตรงหน้า ก็คือสึกิชิมะยามสดใสชัด ๆ

“เข้าใจไหม ยามากุจิ”

คนถูกถามซ้ำสะดุ้งเฮือก แล้วรีบตอบว่า “เข้าใจแล้ว”

“สีเขียวนะ?”

“สีเขียว”

“ดี กลับดี ๆ ล่ะ”

ยามากุจิได้ยินตัวเองตอบอะไรคล้าย ๆ ว่า _แล้วเจอกัน สึกกี้_ ก่อนจะเดินกลับบ้านด้วยลักษณะเหมือนคนวิญญาณหลุดลอยไป

หลังจากนั้น—ท่ามกลางตารางซ้อมวอลเลย์บอลอันแน่นเอี๊ยด—การหารือดังกล่าวก็แทรกซึมเข้ามาสู่การปฏิสัมพันธ์เล็ก ๆ ในชีวิตประจำวันเสียมากกว่าในเชิงสัมพันธ์ทางเพศ – หากไม่นับหน้าที่ที่ยามากุจิได้รับมอบหมาย

คำสารภาพ : พวกเขายังไม่ได้ไปไกลจนสุดทางเสียทีเดียว หากพูดถึงความสัมพันธ์ทางเพศแล้ว

_

สึกิชิมะทุ่มเทให้กับวิชาภาษาอังกฤษแค่ในระดับที่จะคงอยู่ห้องเด็กเรียนดีเท่านั้น ทว่า ช่วงหลังกลับรู้สึกราวกับต้องทุ่มเทให้มันมากขึ้นอีกเป็นเท่าตัว ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะมันเป็นวิชาไม่ถนัดของฮินาตะ ยังเป็นวิชาไม่ถนัดของยามากุจิด้วย ถ้าเป็นวรรณกรรมสมัยใหม่ ก็คงพอรบกวนอาจารย์ทาเคดะได้อยู่หรอก แต่พอเป็นเชคสเปียร์แล้ว... สึกิชิมะถอนใจ “ยังไงก็ต้องจำบางประโยคเอาไว้เพื่อตอบข้อเขียนแหละนะ”

“อื้อ” ยามากุจิกดปากกาถี่กว่าปกติ พวกเขานั่งทำทบทวนบทเรียนอยู่ที่ห้องนอนสึกิชิมะมาไม่ถึงสิบห้านาทีดี บนโต๊ะเตี้ยที่สึกิชิมะเอาออกมากางชั่วคราว

สึกิชิมะละสายตาจากหนังสือบทละครเวที ช้อนตามองสังเกต “หลักการสามอย่างตอนตอบก็คือ หนึ่ง ตอบคำถาม สอง อธิบาย สาม ยกตัวอย่าง สำหรับแนวทางชุดคำถามม. 4 ยังไงเขาก็คาดหวังให้อย่างน้อย ๆ จำประโยคสำคัญเป็นตัวอย่างได้ เพื่อหนุนคำอธิบาย แต่อาจจะไม่ต้องวิเคราะห์เจาะลึกอะไรมาก” เขางึมงำ “ฉันก็ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจความเลือดร้อนของตัวละครใน _โรมิโอกับจูเลียต_ สักเท่าไรหรอกนะ แต่จะช่วยทวนบทเบื้องต้นให้แล้วกัน” สึกิชิมะหยิบหนังสือขึ้นมาถือด้วยมือเดียว พอจะสัมผัสได้ว่าตนอยู่ในอารมณ์โทโส ไม่ว่าอย่างไร นี่ก็คืนวันศุกร์ วันที่เขาเหนื่อยที่สุดจากทั้งสัปดาห์ แต่ยามากุจิลุ่ม ๆ ดอน ๆ กับเชคสเปียร์มาทั้งอาทิตย์แล้ว (นี่คือครั้งแรกที่พวกเขาได้เรียนเชคสเปียร์ด้วย น่าแปลกที่ไม่มีคนบ่นเรื่องนี้มากกว่าที่เป็นอยู่สำหรับชีวิตม.ปลาย) และสึกิชิมะจะไม่ปล่อยให้ยามากุจิลืมเนื้อหามามากกว่านี้ไปถึงวันจันทร์ (และหากเขาซื่อสัตย์ต่อตนเอง มีอะไรดีกว่าการได้ใช้เวลากับยามากุจิในวันเหนื่อย ๆ หรือ) “พอจะท่องมาแล้วใช่ไหม” เขาถาม

“ใช่ องก์ 2 ฉาก 2 ที่สึกกี้แนะนำแหละ”

“ฉันจะอ่านเป็นจูเลียตแล้วกัน พอให้หูนายชินกับแต่ละประโยค แต่นายห้ามมองบท ให้ท่องบทโรมิโอกลับมาเลย”

“โอเค ๆ” ยามากุจิกดปากกาอีก

สึกิชิมะเหลือบมอง “วางปากกาลง”

ยามากุจิถอนใจอย่างอ่อนแรง ทำตามโดยง่าย สึกิชิมะพูดบทตามหนังสือไปเรื่อย ๆ ก่อนจะสอดแทรกคำสั่งไปทีละนิดระหว่างทาง :

“ _‘My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,_

_And not impute this yielding to light love,_

_Which the dark night hath so discovered.’_ —ตั้งสมาธิ วางมือลงบนโต๊ะ”

ซึ่งยามากุจิทำตาม เหมือนไม่ได้คิดอะไรด้วยซ้ำ ก่อนจะพูดบทโรมิโอรับ

“ _‘Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear_

 _That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—'_ ”

สึกิชิมะเลิกคิ้วมองยามากุจิ คล้ายรอดูว่าคนตรงหน้าจะทักอะไรไหม _รู้ตัว_ ถึงอะไรบ้างรึเปล่า แต่ยามากุจิเพียงทำสีหน้าเหมือนกำลังตั้งสมาธิจดจ่อเต็มที่ เขาจึงอ่านบทต่อไป “ _‘O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,’_ ” เขาเคลื่อนกายมานั่งข้างหลังยามากุจิ มือวางบนบั้นเอวอีกฝ่าย

“ _‘That monthly changes in her circled orb,_

 _Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.’_ ”

ริมฝีปากของสึกิชิมะอยู่หลังหูยามากุจิเพียงปลายลมหายใจ

“สึกกี้?”

“อย่าขยับ มองตรงไปข้างหน้า” สึกิชิมะพูดเสียงเรียบเรื่อย ไม่ได้ฟังดูเข้มงวดเป็นพิเศษ มือลากไปตามต้นขาอีกฝ่าย นวดเบา พลางคิดคำนึง “ถึงตาบทนายแล้ว”

“เอ้อ...” ยามากุจิลากเสียง “เมื่อกี้ ถึงไหนนะ”

“‘ _Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.’_ ” สึกิชิมะพูดเรียบ ๆ นิ้วบีบลงน้ำน้ำหนักที่ต้นขาด้านในให้พอเจ็บ คล้ายคาดโทษ ส่งผลให้ยามากุจิ _บิดตัว_ “โฟกัสหน่อย ยามากุจิ อย่าให้พูดซ้ำ อยู่นิ่ง ๆ” ริมฝีปากแนบหลังกกหูแล้วตอนนี้

ยามากุจิงึมงำทวนบทอีกฝ่ายเมื่อครู่ใต้ลมหายใจ แล้วว่า “อ้อ เอ่อ... _‘What shall I swear by?’_ ”

“อ้าขาหน่อย— _‘Do not swear at all’_ —” สึกิชิมะอ่านช้าลง มือที่ลากไปที่หว่างขาของอีกฝ่ายขยับตามจังหวะพูด

“ _‘Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,_

_Which is the god of my idolatry,_

_And I'll believe thee.’_ —ครั้งล่าสุดฉันทำให้นายเมื่อไรนะ”

“ฮะ...”

“ยามากุจิ” น้ำเสียงสึกิชิมะฟังดูเหมือนการเตือน “ตอบคำถาม”

“สามอาทิตย์... มั้ง”

สึกิชิมะ _อืม_ รับเบา ๆ “ครั้งสุดท้ายที่นายเสร็จล่ะ”

“อาทิตย์กว่า ๆ...”

สึกิชิมะส่งเสียงครุ่นคิดในลำคอ เกยคางบนไหล่ยามากุจิ พลางสอดมือเข้าไปใต้กางเกงชุดนอน รู้สึกถึงความตื่นตัวที่มากกว่าปกติ กระซิบเบา “ครั้งหน้า ฉันคาดหวังคำตอบที่เจาะจงกว่านี้นะ”

“อาทิตย์ครึ่ง ประมาณนั้น...” ยามากุจิเอี้ยวคอมองอีกฝ่าย ซ่อนอาการสั่นระริกไว้ไม่ได้เสียทีเดียว “ขอโทษนะ สึกกี้ ครั้งหน้าจะนับวันไว้ให้”

สึกิชิมะเบิกตาเล็กน้อย หายใจเข้าเงียบงัน “เข้าใจอะไรเร็วดีนี่” จูบขมับ “ท่องบทต่อสิ” เขาสั่ง แล้วขยับลุกไป

“ห๊ะ?” ยามากุจิเป็นฝ่ายเบิกตาบ้าง “เอ่อ...” ท่าทางทำตัวไม่ถูกเมื่อสัมผัสและความอุ่นพลันห่างหายไปเฉย ๆ แต่แล้วก็ดูเข้าใจอะไรขึ้นมาเมื่อสึกิชิมะหยิบหลอดเจลหล่อลื่นออกมา

“ฉันสั่งว่า”—เสียงเปิดหลอดเจล เสียงที่ทำยามากุจิหายใจกระตุก—“ท่องบทต่อสิ”

ยามากุจิยกมือปิดหน้าร้อน ๆ พยายามรื้อข้อมูลในหัว

“ฉันไม่ได้สั่งให้นายขยับตัวได้นะ ยามากุจิ”

“ขอโทษ สึกกี้!” ยามากุจิวางมือบนโต๊ะแรงกว่าที่เขาตั้งใจ และมองไปข้างหน้าเหมือนเดิม

สึกิชิมะถอนใจเหนื่อยหน่าย (ทั้งที่หัวใจเต้นรัวกับภาพที่เห็น) “บทล่ะ?”

“ _‘If my heart's dear love—’_ ” ยามากุจิโพล่งออกมา

“ถูกต้อง แค่ประโยคเดียวแท้ ๆ ถ้าจำไม่ได้ก็แย่แล้วนะ _‘Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,’_ ” สึกิชิมะนั่งลงข้างหลังยามากุจิ ด้วยท่าที่สบายกว่าเมื่อครู่ มือข้างหนึ่งจัดหนังสือให้เปิดกางบนพื้น มืออีกข้างเกลี่ยเจลหล่อลื่นให้ทั่วเรียวนิ้ว “ _‘I have no joy of this contract to-night…’_ ” ระหว่างที่พูดต่อนั้น เขาก็สัมผัสยามากุจิอีกครั้ง พลางหลับตาลง กอบกุมความหนาและอุ่นเอาไว้ เริ่มรูดอย่างใจเย็น ขัดกับยามากุจิที่ตัวสั่นเป็นลูกนก _ปริ่มซึม_ จนรู้สึกได้ท่ามกลางเจลหล่อลื่น ครวญเสียง _สึกกี้ สึกกี้_ อยู่แผ่วบาง ทำให้นึกถึงความฝันหลายคืนที่สึกิชิมะไม่เคยเล่าให้ยามากุจิฟัง – ยามากุจิอยู่ที่นั่นเสมอ ทั้งความฝันที่เปลี่ยวเหงา และทั้งความฝันที่ร้อนเร่า

“ _‘O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?’_ ฮ้า...” ยามากุจิหอบ

สึกิชิมะหัวเราะบาง “จำบทตรงนี้ได้แม่นสมความอยากเลยนะ” พอจะรู้สึกได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายพยายามใช้พลังทั้งหมดเพื่อที่จะอยู่นิ่ง ๆ – ไม่ค่อยถนัดคุมอาการเท่าไรหรอก รายนี้ “ก้มลงดูสิ มองของนาย ตรงนี้” เขาบีบส่วนปลายองคชาตเป็นเชิงตอกย้ำ “ _‘What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?’_ ”

ยามากุจิคราง ใบหูและหลังลำคอแดงเถือก “ _‘The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.’_ ”

สึกิชิมะเร่งจังหวะมือ จนเกิดเสียงแฉะน่าอาย “เล่าให้ฟังหน่อย ปกติช่วยตัวเองยังไง”

“ปกติ... ปกติก็ทำแบบที่สึกกี้ทำให้ _อือออ..._ ” ยามากุจิเม้มปาก มือที่วางทาบบนโต๊ะสั่นระริก “ฉันไม่รู้วิธีอื่นเท่าไรนี่นา ฮะ... แถม... สึกกี้ใช้มือเก่งออก”

มือเร่งเฟ้นถี่ยิบ—ก่อนจะหยุดกะทันหัน “แล้วตอนที่นายหยุดก่อนถึง ทำยังไงต่อนะ”

“ฮะ...! อะ... อาบน้ำเย็น”

“ทำบ่อยไหม อาทิตย์ครึ่งที่ผ่านมา” มือเปียกลื่นของสึกิชิมะบรรเลงจังหวะปรนเปรอต่อ เล่นกับความร้อนเต้นตุบของคนในอ้อมอก

“สองครั้ง... มากกว่านั้นไม่ไหว”

“ทำไม”

“ฮื้อ... ฮะ... เพราะอยาก-อยากถึงจะบ้า... อือ...”

“งั้นเหรอ” สึกิชิมะพูดเสียงเนือย ๆ มุมปากข้างหนึ่งยกยิ้ม “นายก็ดูเสียสมาธินิดหน่อยนะ อาทิตย์ที่ผ่านมา”

“เพราะ... เพราะสึกกี้ไม่ได้บอกว่าจะอนุญาตอีกเมื่อไรนี่”

“ฉันไม่ได้ห้ามยามากุจิถามสักหน่อย”

_“สึกกี้”_ ยามากุจิหอบถี่ สัมผัสช้าสลับเร็วบนลำท่อนทำให้เขาใกล้บ้า “อย่าหยุด—ขอ ขอนะ...”

“ฉันไม่ได้บอกว่าจะทำให้ถึงด้วยนะ วันนี้”

_“ฮ้า_... ขอร้อง ขอนะ สึกกี้”

สึกิชิมะชะลอมือ แล้วหยุดในที่สุด เรียกเสียงครวญอย่างขัดใจเจือทรมานจากคนอารมณ์คั่งค้าง สึกิชิมะยืนขึ้นช้า ๆ “หันมา คุกเข่าข้างหน้าฉัน” เขารอ แล้วยามากุจิก็เคลื่อนกาย แปรเป็นภาพสมบูรณ์แบบตามบัญชา

ตาสบตา

สึกิชิมะยืนสูงตระหง่าน กระนั้นก็ดูเปี่ยมตัณหาไม่น้อยไปกว่ายามากุจิ แกนกายแข็งขืนจนเป็นรอยนูนใต้กางเกงชุดนอน ใบหน้าและลำคอซับสีเรื่อ รูม่านตาที่ขยายทำให้ดวงตาดูมืดดำกว่าปกติ เขามองยามากุจิอย่างประเมิน ปากขมุบขมิบถาม “สีเขียวนะ?”

“สีเขียว” ยามากุจิหอบบาง

“นายจะยกการตัดสินใจให้ฉันไหม ที่จะให้นายเสร็จเมื่อไร”

ยามากุจิพยักหน้า น้ำตารื้นขอบตา “ได้สิ สึกกี้”

“สัมผัสตัวนายสิ ลื่นพอแล้วนี่ตอนนี้ สำหรับมือแห้ง ๆ ของนาย” สึกิชิมะเหยียดยิ้ม เลื่อนมือไปถอดถุงเท้าออก – เป็นหน้าหนาว แต่เขาไม่หนาวอีกต่อไปแล้ว “หลั่งบนเท้าฉัน แล้วเลียซะ” หัวใจเต้นแรง เฉียบพลันนั้น สึกิชิมะรู้สึกราวกับกำลังเดินไต่เชือก และมีเพียงยามากุจิที่จะยึดเชือกนั่นให้มั่นคงได้

ดวงหน้ายามากุจิดูอิ่มเอมและแดงเรื่อ คล้ายเสพยา—ก่อนจะแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นเขินอายแบบหนุ่มแรกรุ่นภายในไม่กี่วินาที ยามากุจิก้มหน้าลง พลางเริ่มสัมผัสตัวเอง ถี่เร็ว เร่งร้อน รูดเร้าเพียงไม่กี่ครั้งก็ถึงจุดหฤหรรษ์ กอบกุมแกนกายอันกระตุกไหว เล็งให้ฉีดหลั่งลงบนหลังเท้าอีกฝ่าย

สึกิชิมะหายใจเข้าลึก เพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าตนกลั้นหายใจอยู่ ความร้อนของน้ำขุ่นขาวที่เท้าทำให้เขารู้สึกร้อนตามไปทุกอณูผิว ครั้นยามากุจิก้มลงเลีย เขาก็หลุด _คราง_ ทั้งที่ปกติไม่ใช่คนที่ส่งเสียงมากนัก สึกิชิมะเลื่อนมือไปสัมผัสตัวเองบ้าง หายใจถี่ขณะมองภาพยามากุจิคุกเข่าคุดคู้ ก้มเลียตามบัญชา ลิ้นลากไปบนแนวหลังเท้า ด้วยจังหวะสม่ำเสมอ ราวกับเวลาเขาพูดชื่อ _สึกกี้ สึกกี้_ อย่างเทิดทูนกระนั้น

“ยามากุจิ เงยหน้าหน่อย ให้ฉัน—บนหน้านาย”

แล้วยามากุจิก็ทำตาม โดยไม่ผิดเพี้ยนเลยแม้แต่น้อย เขาเผยอปากหายใจ หลับตาลงขณะที่สึกิชิมะเสร็จสม ปล่อยให้น้ำกามเปรอะไหลลงบนผิวแก้ม จมูก และปลายคาง

_

หลังอาบน้ำล้างตัวกันอีกครั้ง สึกิชิมะกับยามากุจิก็นอนขดกันบนที่นอน

พวกเขาเคยหารือเรื่องนี้อยู่เหมือนกัน ถึงสภาวะที่อาจเกิดขึ้น _ภายหลัง_ – ‘อาฟเตอร์แคร์’ แต่สำหรับเด็กม.ปลายอย่างพวกเขาก็เหมือนล้มลุกคลุกคลานไปบนโลกที่มีเพียงแค่สองคน ถึงอย่างนั้น ยามากุจิก็พึงใจกับมันเพียงพอ สึกิชิมะเข้ามาดูแลเขาแทบจะทันที – ช่วยเรื่องดูแลทำความสะอาด และนวดไหล่พอให้ผ่อนคลายลงหลังเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น แต่แล้ว สึกิชิมะก็เริ่มเงียบ

และเงียบลงอีก

เด็กหนุ่มร่างสูงขยับตัว

“อึดอัดรึเปล่า สึกกี้” ยามากุจิคลายวงแขนเล็กน้อย – เขามักจะชอบนอนกอดสึกิชิมะแทนหมอนข้าง

สึกิชิมะส่ายหน้านิด จัดท่าให้ขดสบายขึ้น ศีรษะก้มซบหน้าผากกับไหล่อีกฝ่าย

“นอนเลยไหม” ยามากุจิถาม

“อือ” สึกิชิมะเงยหน้าขึ้นมาถอดแว่นออก ก่อนจะขดลงพิงเนินอกคนตรงหน้า

ยามากุจิลูบหลังอีกฝ่ายเรื่อยเปื่อย พลางคิดคำนึง _‘O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon’… Inconstant moon ของฉัน_

“ทาดาชิ” สึกิชิมะพูดแผ่ว คล้ายเรียก คล้ายภาวนา

เจ้าของนามนิ่งฟัง พบกับความเงียบ จึงโอบคนเพรียกหาเข้ามาแน่นขึ้น

สึกิชิมะพึมพำ _ทาดาชิ_ อีกครั้ง ผ่อนคลายลง ก่อนที่นิทราจะมาเยือนทั้งคู่


End file.
